


I Don't Feel Like Dancin'

by iYelnats



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iYelnats/pseuds/iYelnats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl doesn't want to dance. But He'll do it for Glenn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Feel Like Dancin'

Actual joyful, entertaining moments after everything went to shit, as Daryl would put it, were few and far between.  Inventions used for entertainment like television, internet, iPods, and video games were gone. (And  _god_ , how Glenn missed all of those things, even more so than the actual children of the group.)  Thankfully, there usually wasn’t much time to think about all the things that they missed. 

                When Glenn stumbled, literally, upon a battery powered CD player on his latest supply run he took it as a gift from god. Something along the lines of him saying  _‘hey, you’ve had to deal with the walking dead for who knows how long, have a little taste of your past life.’_ It was in perfect condition, CD and batteries in it and everything.  Tucking it away with the rest of the supplies he was taking, Glenn headed back to camp, eager to try out his new toy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ya ain’t usin’ that shit, chink. All we need is a whole buncha damn walkers to come and kill someone just because you want to listen to music.” Daryl told him sternly as he skinned the squirrels he caught from his most recent hunting trip. Glenn wrinkled his nose at the smell, he was never going to be used to the smell of dead squirrel no matter how many times he ate it for dinner.  “It’ll lighten the mood. Everyone needs it, especially you.” Glenn said, leaning against a tree watching as Daryl dumped the entrails of yet another squirrel into the bucket beside him. 

“There ain’t no such thing as a  _light mood_ nowadays, kid. It’s the goddamn apocalypse, miserable and all about survivin’. Besides,” Daryl started, rising from his kneeling position, “If you want to lighten my mood I can think of somethin’ you can do.” He said, smirking and placing the kids hand on his crotch to emphasize what he meant.

“Nah, All we need is a whole bunch of walkers to come and kill someone just because you want to get blown, right?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daryl was stirred out of his routine cleaning of his bow and arrows by the beat of music and a falsetto voice.  Grumbling angrily, he pulled open his tent flaps and crawled out yelling, “Damn it kid, the hell did I tell you about that radio?”

He was surprised to see the group all gathered near the RV, T-Dog on top, keeping watch and tapping his foot along with the beat, the radio beside him. The others had paired off (Rick and Lori, Carl and Sophia, Dale and Andrea) swaying and dancing to the music, looking happier than everyone had been in since the events at the CDC. Carol sat smiling fondly at the affair, Shane scowling, and Glenn looking at Daryl, waiting for his reaction.

“I told you not to be turning on that radio.” Daryl said, flipping the hat off Glenn’s head.

“Seeing everyone like this…happy. It’s worth the risk, don’t you think? I’m not the one who turned it on anyway.” The kid smirked, ignoring his hat falling to the dirt, pushing the older man’s shoulder lightly.

 “Yea, well.” He left it simply at that, grabbing the kid by his hand and pulling him towards his solid body.

“What’re you doing?”

“This is what ya wanted, right?  _A light mood_ , ya said. Dancin’ around to music like some damn drunk idiot on a Saturday night at the bar, like we couldn’t die at any second from the walkers we’re probably attractin’ right now.” He said, making the kid sway along with him.

The kid only grinned and planted a soft kiss on his lover’s lips.

Actual joyful, entertaining moments were few and far between nowadays. But right now? This was one of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, reviews, and comments are always welcomed! I usually reply to all I receive.   
> Check out my tumblr http://iyelnats.tumblr.com/


End file.
